CSDE seeks to advance population science and the understanding of human population dynamics and processes in five primary research areas: Demographic Measurements and Methods; Environments and Populations; Health of People and Populations; Migrations and Settlements; Wellbeing of Families and Households. CSDE?s Administrative Core is the organizational hub that connects and coordinates with all of the other cores, the executive leadership team, the Primary Research Area Chairs and faculty affiliates, and collaborating partners across campus. Consolidating a process that began in 2011, CSDE?s Administrative Core (AC) now (1) manages and coordinates all administrative needs for all cores (hiring, budgeting, reconciliations, institutional compliance with all UW, state and federal regulations, and other record keeping) so that the staff of other cores can focus on their primary missions; (2) coordinates, generates, and maintains all information gathering, databases and reporting via several virtual platforms and print publications on behalf of the entire center, PRAs, and individual affiliates; and, (3) secures resources and makes investments for center- wide and PRA-specific activities that build communities and collaborations among CSDE?s affiliates to stimulate new research and advance population science.